


Grand Jeté

by thekissballad (kkpsigirl)



Series: Dancing Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Ballet, Dancer!Derek, Father Daughter Dancing, Gen, Hale Yeah Dance Studio (HYDS), I'm not good at tagging, M/M, Meghan Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Parent-Child Relationship, Scott McCall (brief) - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski (brief), Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Stiles in a leotard, dancer!Laura, deputy!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkpsigirl/pseuds/thekissballad
Summary: “I don't mean to be rude, Dad,” she said toward Stiles before turning back to Derek, “but as you saw, Mr. Hale, he's not the most graceful person.”Stiles snorted, turned red and covered his face while his daughter continued. “I don't want him to perform a grand jeté and hurt himself. He needs to be able to catch all the bad guys. So...” she trailed off, looking between both men.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/lit_oblivion/status/832311302668374017) tweet, and the string of followups. 
> 
> I intended for this to be short and cute, but it ran away from me and became this.
> 
> I don't know a lot about ballet. I only took a month of class before the studio I joined was shut down. Research into proper terms and all became too much, so I went with something simple and basic and... you'll see.

Laura and Derek Hale are the owners of and head instructors for the Hale Yeah Dance Studio, HYDS, the most prestigious dance studio in all of California. They are known for training some of today's greatest dancers in the industry. Even dancers older than the brother-sister duo have come seeking guidance and training.

Stiles Stilinski was rather impressed with all the rave reviews and plethora of awards both the studio and their owners have won. So when his daughter, Meghan, at the age of four, professed she wanted to be a dancer, Stiles began his research right away.

HYDS didn't take dancers younger than five, but suggested that interested parties put in an application of intent to join, which included background experience and other activities. Meghan didn't have many, at the time, but upon further research, found that gymnastics could help with range of motion and fluidity.

Stiles signed Meghan up for gymnastics right away and explained to his daughter that dance would have to wait a year. She was upset and threw a tantrum until he explained further that gymnastics was a great stepping stone and would, hopefully, help her get into the best dance studio in the state.

Thankfully the year of gymnastics went by smoothly, expanding her range of mobility as predicted. If Meghan wasn't so set on being a dancer, Stiles was sure Meghan could have been an Olympic gymnast; she was a natural. Her coach was certainly sad to be losing her to dance.

The day of Meghan's fifth birthday, Stiles put in the official application for HYDS. They weren't taking new students and starting new classes until the following month, which he made sure Meghan understood, but as their website noted, it could take up to a full month for them to review all the applicants. They were both excited, yet nervous, that the time had finally arrived.

An audition video was required with the official application. The applicant was to say a little about themselves, why they want to be a dancer, why they want to join HYDS, and show off any moves and skills they have. Meghan showed off some of her plies, which she learned via YouTube, and a few of her tumbles. Stiles really hoped it would be enough.

It was. Two weeks later, a letter addressed to “Miss Meghan Stilinski” arrived in the mail. She was ecstatic when she saw she had mail with the HYDS logo on it, and that enthusiasm grew tenfold when she read, “You have been accepted to the Hale Yeah Dance Studio.”

That was five years ago, but it still felt like yesterday that Stiles was watching his little girl in her little leotard and occasional tutu. Stiles watched Meghan grow and develop in all the dance forms, but she seemed to have an affinity for ballet and contemporary.

If Stiles knew five years ago, though, that he'd be in the dance studio, the morning of Valentine's Day, in his own leotard, practicing ballet with his daughter, he may have made sure Meghan stuck with gymnastics instead.

Every year, the Hale Yeah Dance Studio put on a Father's Day recital to encourage the male guardians of their dancers to be more involved. Aside from Stiles, only one other father was a regular to classes, rehearsals, and competitions, due to both being single fathers to their daughters. Only the fathers of the nine- to eleven-year-old students participate. Laura and Derek believe that if a student lasts the first five years, then they're dedicated and worthy, and it's time to make sure all parents and guardians are just as dedicated to continuing their support. Classes and practice start Valentine's Day, as a way for fathers to express their love to their daughters, and continue until the week before Father's Day.

Meghan now was in the appropriate age range, which means Stiles now had to learn more than a few basic moves. Meghan couldn't wait to see Stiles do ballet, knowing very well that her father was one of the most uncoordinated people alive. How he survived as a deputy for so long, she'd never know, though she's thankful every day that he comes home safe and sound.

Laura, while great in ballet, was no where near as experienced and dedicated to the dance form as her brother. She helped Derek choreograph the ballet section of the recital, and agreed to help with the practices once the fathers became involved. What she didn't tell Derek was that she was most interested in seeing a certain deputy try to be graceful, and watch Derek's reaction to it all.

Five years ago, when Stiles and Meghan walked into their dance studio, Laura knew immediately that Derek would be smitten. Stiles was lithe and lean, brown hair, honey brown eyes, and all around Derek's type. Laura instructed the class first, being the open and friendly face. Derek often scared both the students and parents because he was much more disciplined in the craft, but only because dance was truly all Derek lived for. There was a backstory there, but not one Laura nor Derek liked to think about.

Derek made an appearance halfway through the first class, as planned, after having watched from a booth situated behind the large mirror, a small portion of which was actually one-way glass. He critiqued each student and offered tips here and there. He thought Meghan's moves were a bit choppy, but pointed out that with her range of motion thanks to the gymnastics, she would do well after more practice.

Laura continued with the class after the critiques were over while Derek took the parents into a separate room to discuss studio business and go over signing the final papers. She watched via her peripherals as her brother laid eyes on Stiles. _Yep. Totally smitten and it looks like Derek's not the only one_ , she thought with a smirk.

Over the next five years, whenever Derek and Stiles interacted, it was both adorable and painful to watch. To Laura and the other dance parents, it was clear both men were interested in the other, but neither thought the other was interested. If it weren't for an agreement Laura and Derek came to years ago, she would have gotten involved after the first year. Instead, she's had to suffer with the unresolved sexual tension. Laura hoped that seeing Stiles in his leotard, attempting to be graceful and fluid, would finally force her brother into action.

Unfortunately for Laura, she'd have to wait to see their interaction until halfway through the class. Like that first class five years ago, Derek was watching from the booth behind the glass, taking notes on the fathers. Though Laura's mind provided that Derek probably had an awkward boner seeing Stiles in his leotard, and that thought made her grateful that she wasn't in the booth with him.

Stiles' long limbs, as uncoordinated and flailing as they generally are, were still fluid. In theory, he should be able to perform the routine beautifully after some practice. But again, Stiles just isn't all that graceful a person.

Derek, from the booth, struggled to focus on Stiles' movements. Every step the man took in his leotard showed off his body in new ways. He was able to note that his plies were almost perfect, most likely due to helping Meghan learn the year before she was able to join HYDS, as stated in her audition video. It was basically the only note he had because every time it was Stiles and Meghan's turn to practice a new move, he had a reaction in his lower region and needed to take quite a few deep breaths, eyes closed, in order to calm his body from said reactions. By the time he was calm and could open his eyes again, Stiles and Meghan were done.

Stiles, on the other hand, felt silly and embarrassed when it was his and Meghan's turn to practice a new move. He quickly deduced that this class was going to be like Meghan's first – Derek in a booth, watching, waiting to critique them.

Stiles was instantly attracted to Derek when he entered the class five years ago. _The pictures on the website don't do him justice_ , he thought. He tried to contain his attraction for the dancer, but according to the whispers of the other dance parents, didn't do a very good job. Physically attractive wasn't Derek's only amazing quality, according to Stiles, though the eyes were certainly mesmerizing, as were the abs. Derek was very kind, dedicated, passionate, and also a tad bit nerdy, which was a surprise to Stiles. He never thought Derek would be a part of the SuperWhoLock trifecta, but he was, and it melted Stiles' heart just a little more.

Now, though, Stiles was in a leotard that dug into him in very unfortunate places depending on how he moved, and his crush was behind the mirror probably laughing his ass off. The thought didn't deter Stiles from trying his best to learn the dance moves properly, however. _This is for Meghan. Do it for Meghan_ , was his mental mantra.

Halfway through the class, as expected, Derek appeared and critiqued all the fathers. He barely looked Stiles in the eyes when it was his turn, citing, “You're fluid, but uncoordinated, and your plies are just about perfect,” before moving on to the next father.

Laura snorted softly and rolled her eyes as both men blushed from the interaction. She was almost regretting making the class and future rehearsals exclusively fathers-daughters only because the other dance parents would definitely want to watch. Seriously, they could be a Hallmark movie.

Once Derek was finished and the break was over, Laura broke the silence that settled in the studio.

“Okay, it's time to move on to the grand jeté, or leap. Girls, line up. Fathers, stay to the side while they demonstrate.”

Laura smirked while she watched Derek and Stiles subconsciously drift towards each other off to the side. Once the girls were lined up, she pressed play, instructing the first girl to execute her leap, before counting off the next, and so on. She had the girls go through the line three times, while Derek helped the fathers better understand the leap and what is needed to execute the leaps properly. Once she saw Derek nod her way, she shut off the music.

“Okay, fathers, line up with your daughters,” Derek instructed. “We're going to go through the line again, but much slower. I want to see you implement everything that you learned so far and what I just further explained to you.”

Stiles' anxiety grew when he got in line with Meghan. They were smack in the middle of the line, much to his relief. He definitely didn't want to go first, knowing he was going to make a fool of himself – _with Derek in the room this time, oh my God_ – but he also didn't want to go last in case his foolishness was worse than he anticipated. He didn't need him falling on his butt to be the last image in everyone's mind.

Stiles' first leap had Derek holding his breath when it looked like he was going to land poorly and break something. He landed with little to no grace, but at least he landed on both his feet and not his butt, for this both men were grateful.

Stiles' second leap was much the same, but you could tell he was focused on replicating Meghan's movement and fluidity to a tee.

Stiles' third leap was a little more graceful in the landing, but the movements before and during the leap lost their fluidity.

The music was paused again while Derek had the girls stand on the side now, and the fathers go through three more rounds of leaps.

Without Meghan to watch beforehand, Stiles' leaps were back to being much like his first, looking as if he was going to twist and/or break an ankle on each landing.

When Laura left to start preparing for her hip-hop class, Derek had the father-daughter duos pair back up to go through the moves they learned while he was in the booth, going from pair-to-pair, offering advice and tweaking things here and there. Derek had to adjust Stiles' posture slightly on one move and ended up placing his hands just above Stiles' hips. Both men blushed furiously. Meghan giggled quietly behind her hand.

Not too long after, the class was over. Just as Stiles thought he was going to make it out of the studio with as much dignity as he had left, Meghan pulled him towards Derek.

“Mr. Hale?” Meghan asked to get the man's attention.

“Yes, Meghan?” Derek asked. He was hoping to be able to make a quick escape to his apartment, located above the studio, so he could have some private time with the images of Stiles in his leotard.

“I don't mean to be rude, Dad,” she said toward Stiles before turning back to Derek, “but as you saw, Mr. Hale, he's not the most graceful person.”

Stiles snorted, turned red and covered his face while his daughter continued. “I don't want him to perform a grand jeté and hurt himself. He needs to be able to catch all the bad guys. So...” she trailed off, looking between both men. She knew her dad had a crush on her instructor, and that Mr. Hale had a crush on her dad, but she didn't want to make either uncomfortable. She liked dancing at the studio and learning from both Mr. Hale and Miss Laura, and didn't want to jeopardize her position within the studio.

“So... what, Meghan?” Derek asked, already seeing where this line of questioning was probably going.

“So, could you maybe, possibly, take part of my solo time to help him? Please?” She asked in a rush, blushing like her dad.

 _Knew it_. Derek wanted to offer to help the other man himself, but didn't know how to approach without being too forward. Laura was right, he had an enormous crush on Stiles. Despite her insistence that the feeling was mutual, Derek didn't _see_ it and therefore didn't believe it, never mind the fact that he didn't have the confidence to _do_ anything about it.

“Well, that would be up to him, Meghan,” he finally answered, shifting his gaze from his prized student to her father.

Stiles looked up from his hands and at the man before him, shocked. Not wanting to let Meghan down, Stiles considered asking Derek to help him himself, but didn't know how to approach the man. His best friend, Scott, was always teasing him for his crush on his daughter's dance instructor. He said that according to everything Stiles has said about Derek and their interactions, that the feeling were clearly mutual, but Stiles didn't _see_ it and therefore did nothing about it. Stiles had resigned himself to asking Laura for help instead before Meghan drug him over.

“Uh...” Stiles hesitated, trying to get his wits about him. When he did, he decided to start with Meghan first. “Meghan, honey, are you sure? Wouldn't you rather practice yourself. That's what the solo lessons are for, after all.”

“I'm sure, Dad.”

The simplicity and sincerity of the answer was enough for Stiles to cave. He focused back on Derek and agreed, “Well, if she wants it and is willing, then I'm willing, too.”

“Then I'll see you both Thursday for the solo lesson,” Derek agreed.

Meghan squealed in delight, hugging Mr. Hale before grabbing hold of Stiles and dragging him out of the studio excitedly.

-

“Laura, why did I agree to help him one-on-one?” Derek asked later in the evening, already having informed his sister of the situation.

“Because you're so far gone on him and his daughter that it's ridiculous,” Laura cut right to the chase.

Derek glared, not liking being reminded of his crush. He knew it was pointless to argue, but he did anyway. “I'm not so far gone one him.”

Laura snorted and rolled her eyes. “Liar.”

Derek huffed before holing himself up in his room for the rest of the night.

-

“Scotty, bro, my daughter has betrayed me,” Stiles said while on his nightly call to his best friend. It became a daily ritual back in college when they were opposite sides of the country. Even though they're both back in their hometown of Beacon Hills, their lives don't cross over as much, but the nightly calls make them feel like they do.

“How has she betrayed you?”

“She said I wasn't graceful person, that _I need to be able to catch all the bad guys_ , and can't be hurt. Then she asked Derek if she could share her solo time so that he could help me.” Stiles ended with a huff.

Scott laughed. And laughed. And laughed. “It's not funny, Scott!” Stiles finally flipped after two minutes of laughter.

Once Scott calmed down, “Yes it is, bro. You're ten-year-old daughter is doing all the leg work for you. Maybe this one-on-one time will make you _see_ that your feelings are reciprocated and you'll finally _do something_ about it.”

Stiles groaned before changing the subject.

-

Thursday arrived too soon for either man. Next thing they knew, it was Meghan's solo time. Derek had Meghan run through her solo routine for a dance competition coming up in two weeks. She was already well prepared, but Derek wanted to make sure she remembered everything properly since they were learning the new routine for the Father's Day recital at the same time. It was practically flawless, with little things here and there that were more “in the moment” related than actual problems in form.

As promised, they finished halfway through her solo time. Laura agreed to keep Meghan busy while Derek helped Stiles with this form and technique.

Derek forced himself to focus on instructing Stiles properly, helping him control his loose, long limbs, bending his body in all the right places, expanding and showing off his... yes, it was hard for Derek.

It was hard for Stiles, too. In order for Derek to help properly, they got a lot more hands on. Stiles wished he could say that the flush on his face and body was because the dance moves were a hard workout. They were, but no. Stiles was flushed because he has had very vivid dreams much like this, Derek helping him move and bend in various positions, though usually in a bed instead of on the dance floor. He had to keep thinking of Scott and his father, the Sheriff, to keep himself from getting hard.

“Okay, let's take a quick break and then we'll work on your grand jetés,” Derek said, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts. Stiles nodded, not trusting his voice.

Derek took a few deep breaths himself, settling himself on a stool next to the music player. He checked that Stiles was ready and started the music.

He counted Stiles off, ready to watch and critique, but it was clear that Stiles' landing was not going to be pretty. Before he could stop himself, Derek jumped up from his stool and caught Stiles before he could hurt himself, causing them both to fall into a pile on limbs on the floor.

Both were flush again and breathing heavily, and knew they should move. But they were both frozen, staring at each other in shock.

“Why'd you catch me?” Stiles finally asked.

“I saw you weren't going to land properly,” Derek confessed. “I didn't want you to get hurt.”

Stiles was touched. He looked into Derek's green-hazel-blue-mystical eyes and finally _saw_ it. In a bold move, he leaned down and captured Derek's lips with his. It was chaste because there were two loud cheers coming from the one-way glass booth. They both glared in that direction, hearing the cheers turn to laughter, feeling betrayed.

They decided to untangle themselves and sit up when Meghan came bursting into the room, followed by Laura, both with wide smiles on their faces.

Meghan plopped herself in Stiles' lap. “Finally, Dad!” she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her father's neck in a hug.

“Uh... what?” Stiles asked, confused. _How did my daughter know of my crush?_

“Oh, come on, Dad. I may be ten, but I know what people with crushes look like. I watch enough romantic movies with Aunt Lydia to not know. You've had 'heart eyes' for Mr. Hale since my first class.” Meghan answered his unasked question.

Stiles flushed again and turned to see Derek's reaction. The dance instructor was shocked.

“The same for you, Mister,” Laura interjected with amusement in her voice, breaking them out of their stare.

“Laura...” Derek growled out, about to suggest she go stuff it.

“No, Derek. You said if you knew Stiles returned your feelings, that you'd do something about it. Clearly he returns your feelings, so _do something_ about it,” Laura orders. She holds out her hand for Meghan's, pulling her up and heading towards the door. “We'll be in my office while you work this out,” and then they were gone, leaving Derek and Stiles to themselves again.

Silence lapsed before it became too much for Stiles to handle.

“So... is it true?” Stiles asked hopefully, looking up at Derek with shy eyes.

Derek cleared his throat before answering. “Yes... Yes, it's true.”

Stiles responded with another kiss.

-

The Father's Day recital finally arrived. The routines were in order of age group, with Meghan's group being next to last, followed by a few solos from individuals that were still with the dance studio, but were older and their age ranges didn't have enough for a “group.” Stiles hit all his moves with grace and poise. Scott and the Sheriff, in the audience with other family and friends, were quite surprised Stiles had it in him. They cheered loudly when their group completed.

The last solo ended. It was supposed to be the end of the show.

“Ladies and gentlemen of all ages, we have a special treat for you this evening,” Laura announced. “A special dance with Derek and his new beau, Stiles Stilinski!”

All the dance parents and dancers from the nine- to eleven-year-old age group were hooting and hollering the loudest, glad that the two men _finally_ came to their senses.

Their dance was beautiful, graceful, and full of love. A perfect ending to an already perfect night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I loved this more having Meghan be the matchmaker than my original idea of having it all be one-on-one with Stiles after that initial class.
> 
> I actually do have a few other one-shot ideas that could, in the future, be used to expand this.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are loved and much appreciated.


End file.
